Fruit Cake
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: Growing up is never easy. When your best friend betrays you and the popular kids at school are your biggest enemies life is even harder. All Sakura wanted was things to be normal again, too bad they wouldn't let her have even that. AU Sakucentric
1. First There Was One

Fruit Cake  
>Just because it's written in here doesn't mean the author agrees. Disclaimed because Naruto would be MUCH different if Sayomi owned it.<p>

Little Sakura wandered throughout her old drafty house. It was a dreary day; one where rain poured down in dark sheets of water. She wasn't allowed outside on days like this one. O she explored the old house she dwelled within.

Sakura had pretty much found everything in the house in previous adventures – that is except the attic, where she wasn't ever allowed in.

Her mother and father weren't home. Both had work. Her father as a successful businessman and her mother as a lawyer. So Sakura figured no one would know if she went up into the attic.

Going up the stairs she arrived in the new unexplored area. The wondrous Attic. It was dusty up there but uncaring Sakura walked into the center of the room.

"This… Is… So… Cool!" She spoke slowly as if afraid of scaring something away. What the something was though, she didn't know.

Giggling at an unheard joke Sakura began to explore.

In a big maroon trunk Sakura found _it_. Her treasure. A dusty, old top hat.

It wasn't black but more of a darkish gray, like it had once been black and the colors faded.

Smiling brightly Sakura slipped the hat onto her head, tilting it back slightly so it didn't fall in her eyes.

"Imma Magician!" she whispered to herself and began to play a game that only existed within the confines of her own mind. The rules only known to her, she ran across the room, under tables and chairs, around things and over forgotten trunks and lost items that were long given up on.

Finally Sakura noticed the time. The day had passed unnoticed to her young mind and she knew her parents would be home soon.

Quietly and as quickly as she could, she put the old top hat away to play with another day and rushed down the stairs out of the attic, to clean up and clear the dust and cobwebs out of her hair. It had been an adventure of a day.

AN: this is a 100 theme challenge, I'll update this every once in a while. For those who read "Little Flower" I can't find the chapter and won't update until I do. Oh and Akatsuki will show up later. This chapter was "A Dusty Old Top Hat" Thank you.


	2. Tiny Terror

If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be _Naruto_ now would it?

It was a sunny day and Sakura was outside playing with her bestest friend in the entire world; Naruto. He was an orphan who lived with Iruka who taught first grade down the road. With his bright blue eyes and hair the color of lemons it was hard_ not_ to be friends or like him. Even if he did have weird scars; three whisker like ones on each cheek.

It was a Saturday and they were playing in the park across the street from where they lived.

The park was also close by to the Uchiha district, you could get there from four blocks down on the other side of the park. Neither child knew this or cared though.

"You're it Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she turned around to run away.

"No fair! You're faster than me Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered after her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And that's how their conversation went until Sakura ran into a living wall. Flesh, a person. She fell on to her bottom, she had been facing Naruto and not paying attention to the things in front of her.

Looking up athe the person she had run into Sakura studied him and the person who stood by him.

They were an older boy with dark amused eyes and black hair which was pulled back into a long ponytail. The little boy next to him looked around her and Naruto's age and the only real difference between him and the elder boy besides size was his hair. The little boy's hair was short and the back spiked up;

Sakura sniffed and let Naruto help her stand. "I'm sorry for runnin' into you Mister." She claimed.

"It's okay little one." The elder spoke and poked the middle of her forehead.

The younger sounding surprised asked, "Why's your hair pink?" Well he more demanded than asked.

"Mommy said I was born with it." Sakura glared. She hated when people asked about her hair almost as much as she did when they made fun of her forehead.

"Oh…" That's right, Sakura thought to herself, you better feel bad.

"I was wondering, would you play with my brother for a little bit? I have some things I need to do." The elder boy asked.

"Okay! What's your name?" Naruto shouted out and turned to face the shorter boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay, Sasuke Uchiwa," Sakura spoke quietly as she walked forward towards him, she laied her hand on his chest then started running, "You are IT!" She called out and she and Naruto ran away from their new playmate.

While they played Sakura was pleased to find out Sasuke wasn't afraid to get dirty. She had worried about that since he was in a silly high collar dark blue shirt and white shorts.

The little Sasuke consentraited on catching Sakura. He had to tell her his last name wasn't Uchiwa. He was a Uchiha – not a stupid fan!

A few hours later when they stopped playing Sasuke had finally caught Sakura long enough to yell at her about his name. They were then soon rolling on the ground together – fighting. At first it was a yelling match, then insults and name calling. Then Sasuke had made the mistake of making fun of Naruto and his lack of parents. Sakura had tackled him for that and Naruto wasn't inclined to stop her. Angry Sakura was scary.

That was the sight Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, came back to. Sakura on top of Sasuke biting and hitting him while crying out he was a 'stupid poopy head!'

Running over Itachi quickly grabbed Sakura and picked her up off his brother – right before she punched him in the eye.

"What happened here?" He questioned. This would not be fun to exsplain to his mother.

Before Sasuke could defend himself Sakura cried out "He called Naruto a stupid orphan and my mommy a bad word!" Then burst into tears.

Itachi quickly set her down so Naruto could walk her home and grabbed his brother.

"Is that true Sasuke?" He asked as he walked his brother home to the Uchiha district.

Meanwhile Naruto calmed Sakura down and the two went and played on the swings until they had to return home. The two friends promised to play together the next day.

Sunday morning Sakura found a white box with holes in it and a red ribbon bow on the top on her front porch. It had a white envelope with her name in fancy wrighting was on the top.

Inside the envelope on fancy paper was two words in poorly written hand writing. They read simply '_I'm sorry.'_

Sakura blinked, then looked up to notice and wave at Naruto.

"Come see what I got!" She called out as he ran up.

Inside the box was a tiny cuddly sepulchral black kitten whom was promptly named 'Chimei' or Calamity by Sakura. It was the start of a great day.

AN- Done. Theme for this one was Black Kitten. Sepulchral means funereal or somber. Love you all. Isn't little Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke adorable? And no, this _isn't _where Sakura punches Sasuke, that comes later. I'll attempt to update within the next two weeks, I do have like up to chapter 8 written out, I just need to type them.


	3. The Box

Naruto; why would I own this then kill off my heroes (The Akatsuki, Gaara, Haku, ect) and not give Sakura her own harem? Answer that.

Chapter Three if you didn't know.

Sakura sat of her front porch waiting for the mail to arrive. Beside her Chimei played with a ball of neon blue yarn called 'Sasuke' when she was mad. Chimei was very silly, playful and brave for a three month old kitten and Sakura loved her. She had almost decided on whether to or not to forgive Sasuke. He did give her a kitten on one hand, but on the other hand he insulted Naruto…

Sakura didn't care about that right then though. She had bigger things to worry about, like when her package was going to arrive or was even coming that day for one thing.

Her Grandfather had sent her a present and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Hi Sakura-chan! What'ch you doing?" Naruto called out as he ran over to her house.

"Waitin' for the mail. I gots a present coming today." Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Really? What for Sakura-chan? It's not your birthday." Naruto questioned.

"Nope, it's cause Grandpa went to a far away land so he got me somethin'."

Then at that perfect moment the mail truck arrived and delivered a big brown box along with that day's mail.

"It's here! It's here!" The kids screeched and ran for the box.

To open it they ripped thru the cardboard and bit thru the tape. When they were done the two stood amongst the carnage. Cardboard flesh and packing peanut guts and tape for blood all around them. In the middle, untouched, was the gift. It was an odd looking thing.

Two big handles with a piano-like keyboard on the sides of each. A big bending thing in the middle. The present was a brand new accordion.

Sakura let out a squeal. Then picked it up and attempted to play her new toy. Naruto joined in my pressing the keyboard buttons and whistling.

It sounded horrible to everyone… but the two children whom played until they were forced to stop and the accordion taken from them.

It would be back though. Everyone knew it, they just didn't know when…

AN: next chapter will be longer. I promise. NOM NOM NOMMING ON YER FACE Sasuke!


	4. Friendship in Plastic

It was the first day of first grade, and Sakura sat with Naruto in Iruka-sensei's class; waiting for groups, their very own groups, to be assigned.

Groups were important. Each child was assigned one through grade school, they had their own teacher mentor and 'missions' to earn points for prizes. It taught teamwork and other skills that, hopefully, would last a lifetime.

"Team Seven is…" Iruka paused, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your mentor is Hatake Kakashi."

The duo smiled to each other brightly as Sasuke walked to their table. They would meet their mentor later that day.

"Look what I have." Sakura smiled brightly as she set her wrist on the table, on it was her pride – a pink pearl bracelet.

Naruto oohed and aahed in appreciation. "I want one Sakura-chan!"

Not to be outdone Sasuke was quick to add a "Me too!" in to the conversation.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled brightly and then turned to dig in her bag. She pulled out five bracelets. Two orange, two dark blue and one in pink.

"Your color's orange Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun's is blue." She slipped off her pink bracelet and added it to her pile. "A blue and pink for you Naruto-kun, pink and orange for Sasuke-kun and orange and blue for me."

"Why do I have Sasuke-teme's color?" Naruto demanded.

"Yeah! Why do I have that baka's color?" Sasuke chimed in.

"We have each other's colors so that team seven is always together. Duh!" Sakura explained to her friends with a smile.

Thus was the start of a glorious friendship.


	5. Start of the End

_Everything changes. Sometimes people forget that or don't notice it until it has already happened. Sakura remembered the day everything changed. It was shortly after Naruto had been adopted._

(Six-ish years ago)

Sakura was at Naruto's new house; well it was more of a mansion. They were giggling together and playing in the pool in his backyard. It was the summer that marked the end of grade school and soon, when summer ended, middle school and new adventures would begin.

"We're gunna do this every day! You're going to come over and play with me, and we'll play videogames and eat pizza and play fun games and everything!" Naruto told his best friend.

Sakura smiled and laughed. "Of course we are Naruto-kun! This is going to be so much _fun!_"

After they finished playing in the pool the two got out, dried off and ate ice cream with hot dogs for lunch. The sun shined down on the two outside, tanning Naruto's skin while leaving Sakura's untouched.

It made her happy. Naruto always needed to smile more and now he could, he deserved happiness.

Right before she had to leave for the day Naruto ran up to her with a present in his hands – messily wrapped but beautiful all the same.

"What's this for Naruto-kun?" Sakura inquired softly.

"Being my friend all these years."

"Okay." And with that she tore open the box much like she and Naruto had opened her accordion box all those years ago.

Inside was a dragon. A dragon that looked like a fierce fox – with nine tails, she counted. It was red with a feral grin on it's face, sharp teeth lined the cloth mouth.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I think I'll name him Kyuubi, think he'll be my guard dragon-fox?" She smiled brightly and gave him a quick hug and impulsive kiss on the cheek.

Naruto flushed the color of ripe cherries. "Y-y-yeah Sakura-chan. Bye! I'll see you later!" He called out as she crawled into her mother's car.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved, not knowing it would be the first – and only – time she would get to visit his house, or her best friend again.

(Present time)

_Soon Naruto became more and more distant. He called less, almost never visited and stopped emailing her all together. Sakura hated it. Pretty soon she had found out why. He had new friends. The rich kids, ones whose parents owned giant corporations had decided he was rich enough for them and took Naruto away – just like they had Sasuke. Clutching Kyuubi to her chest Sakura had sobbed for hours when she had figured it out. Her friend Hinata had called and told her the truth. Naruto was hanging out with Hinata's cousin Neji a total jerk, or he had been to her and Naruto before._

_Nothing ever says the same when someone becomes a quisling. When she noted him in the hallways the only word in her mind _was_ quisling. He, Naruto, didn't deserve the name that her most precious friend had been called and so in Sakura's mind he had no name, he didn't deserve one._

_Sakura only wished that nothing had changed. That everything was the same. Sometimes late at night she would dream that they were. But it was only dreams. And as much as we wish to, nobody can live off dreams alone._


	6. Underneath the Underneath

Disclamer; DOES THIS _**SOUND**_ Like I Own Naruto? No it does not.

A shiny yellow raincoat with matching Wellington boots sloshed through the rain covered sidewalk, splashing in puddles along the way. With each step the boot made in the pouring down rain it splashed onto the inch of raincoat at the top of the boots. The face of the person was covered in an oversized yellow rubber rain hat. With each step they took they got closer to their goal – Kohana High School or KHS if you wanted to say it quickly.

Sakura reached the school and rushed inside. Her yellow Wellington boots squelched on the tiled floors of the school. Upon reaching her locker she took off her tie-dye backpack, her big hat and her long shiny yellow raincoat. Storing her coat and hat in her locker Sakura headed off to the first class she had that day – World History with Madara Uchiha teaching and Tobi Uchiha as the TA. The guy is a nut.

Tobi Uchiha acts like he's five years old and speaks in third person. He is very, very creepy. Sakura once saw him drop his act and _rip_ the wings off a bird. He didn't notice her but seemed to revel in the sight of the blood. Not something she ever want to see again. His older brother Madara is the teacher for her class and he has a power complex. Guy seems to be obsessed with controlling everyone… He runs the school group called Red Dawn or Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is a gang outside of school – a violent gang. Inside of the school it was made up of distinguished individuals who went to the Collage on Kohana's campus. Kohana had the high school, grade school, middle school and a collage on the campus.

Walking into her History class, Sakura quickly grabbed the seat between Ino and Hinata. It's well known through the school that in Uchiha-sensei's class that the first seat you get is your assigned seat for the year. She didn't want to be stuck next to the quisling or even worse, _Karin_. The girl is a terror – popular, fan girl and all around bitch.

When class finally started Sakura was relieved to find out that Karin was by Tasuya and some other kid. Her only big problem was Kiba sat near them and Naruto, Sai and Sasuke sat behind her. Not fun. Not fun at all.

Uchiha-sensei began class by teaching them about the first great Ninja War. There were three wars in total and the countries that had ninjas in them were still around.

When class ended Sakura wrote down the homework – an essay on a hero/enemy from the war – due in two weeks. And walked out, brushing passed the person who use to be Naruto without a word.

If she had looked back she would had seen his face – full of sadness for an unknown reason.

End of this chapter  
>NOM- theme for this was shiny yellow raincoat with matching Wellington boots.<p> 


	7. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would be like being a Homestuck troll. Since I am not a Troll, I cannot own Naruto also since I am female I don't own Jeff Dunham.

Sakura sat outside during that day's lunch. She stared at the faded pink pants she wore, they were covered in writing from all of her friends. She'd bought the pant in seventh grade, but they had been too large for her so she had gotten all of her friends to sign them instead. Some had even drawn pictures on them.

All of her old friends had drawn on the pants, and Sakura was happy she able to wear them, even if they held memories; good and bad; in them.

Ino walked up to the ever musing Sakura and smirked. "What's up Forehead?" She inquired, sitting down next to her best friend.

"Nothin' much Piggy." Sakura returned the banter with a grin.

Both girls laughed. As the rest of the group came over, they all noticed that a group of the 'popular' kids were sitting near them, within hearing range.

"So Sakura," Ino started, "Earlier I heard Karin wondering why when she gave Sasuke oral sex she had no gag reflex, but when she brushed her tounge she did. Do have any idea why this could be?"

Karin was a red headed girl who was a huge jerk and currently Sasuke Uchiha's newest fling.

"Well Ino," Sakura began, noting the 'popular' group looking over at them, Sasuke among them, "It must be because her toothbrush is bigger."

This set off their entire group laughing; also it seemed to upset the Uchiha and his gang. Making them laugh all the harder.

"FOREVER ALONE!" Was screamed aloud suddenly by a cackling Kankuro.

"Who will be alone forever?" His elder sister asked him egging the clown of the group on.

"They will." He pointed towards the group of Sasuke and his minions. Naruto and Sai had joined them a little bit before.

"True, true facts there dude." Came Kiba's voice as he strolled up. He was walking with the ever quiet, and calculating, Shino.

"Sup my Ninja?" Sakura asked Shino, he gave a sign that only she understood and she grinned.

"Good to know. Now Kiba, what is this canine food fetish that he speaks of?" She grinned and the rest of the group turned to face the dog boy.

Once Kiba had been part of the despised popular crowd, but he had committed apparently a unforgivable act – he had asked Ino out and she had said yes. Thus he had been excommunicated from the church of the popular. For this, and the fact he and Ino were happy together, they had accepted him.

Kiba gave her a strange look and leaned back a bit before answering her quiry. "I don't know of what you speak Sakura." Then walked by her quickly to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"Eww gross!" Chojii, Sakura, Temari and Hinata all called out to the two.

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only comment. The rest ignored him.

After lunch that day came more classes. Boring classes. After school ended though came a surprise. Traitors were waiting to ambush her as she walked out into the rain.

"Everyone important huh?" Came the voice of the nonexistent Sasuke. She ignored him. He and Naruto hadn't been allowed to write on them. Naruto had tried, once, and been punched by Kiba for the effort. At the time, just looking at the quisling made her want to cry.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, why didn't we get to sign it?" Came Naruto's voice, the old Naruto, the one that had been her best friend and the one who she missed.

She span to face them, furry visable on her face. "Because idiot, you aren't my friend, I hate you and just looking at you makes me SICK!" She shouted, rage that had built up all those years ago, spilling out all at once.

Sakura swung and slapped both of their faces. "You think after _ignoring_ me all these years, _ taunting my FRIENDS_, and being all around BASTARDS _I _would take you back like nothing? I DIED THAT DAY! My best friend betrayed me and you think I would let you sign these faded pink pants of mine? I wouldn't let _either_ of you sign them if it was the last thing in the world." She snarled at them then ran off. The rain covered her tears as the shiny wellington boots and coat kept her dry.

"We really fucked up this time didn't we teme." Naruto commented to Sasuke softly.

"Hn."

"You know why we had to do it, just like I do. If we hadn't the Akasuki would have come after her."

Sasuke growled at the thought of his elder brother.

Meanwhile Sakura was at her house listening to her mother, the ever absent one, tell her that her father had been promoted and they were moving into a richer neighborhood.

Sakura was agast. "I don't want to move." She complained, voice trembling.

Her mother didn't listen nor understand her only child, she never did. "We are and that is final." Then the woman stalked off.

Sakura grumbled and walked over to her friend Ino's house.

Immediately after Ino had taken one look at her best friend she had been invited inside. "What's wrong? Do you need anything, ice cream?"

Sobbing Sakura explained what had happened as Ino comforted her and then called their friends over. Soon Sakura would be with friends and soon she would be happy again. They had tried too long and hard for Uzmaki and a Uchiha to ruin it for them.

AN New computer – shitty Microsoft. I apologize. New beta, Silverinslette is the best. What do you guys think of Naruto and Sasuke now? Whoever can guess the quote, not Jeff Dunham's will get a prize~

Happy Holidays and New Years everyone!


	8. Breaking Art

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF LLAMAS WEAR HATS AND MONICALS I MIGHT BUT THEY DON'T DO IT OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL.

"Thanks guys." I sniffed out as my wonderful friend comforted me. Those jerks, Uchiha and Uzumaki, how dare they ignore me for _years_ then talk to me? Haven't I suffered enough?

Ino had her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug as Temari and Hinata made us pudding. Well Temari watched while Hinata cooked, she didn't do well with tears.

A little while later we were all crowded in my living room with the lights off, watching a movie. Kankuro had picked it out, it was a horror movie and he kept whispering in the dark about how every time one a character died it was someone we disliked. So we all ended up laughing loudly every time someone died. I didn't feel so terrible anymore.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you." I spoke quietly as the movie ended and the credits played. "My parents have decide we're moving," I paused at the initial outrage then continued, "They haven't told me where so I'll probably still go to school with you all."

"You better Forehead!" Ino was the first to speak.

"Yeah, how else will we make the stupids suffer?" Kankuro, not to be out done asked.

Shino and Shikamaru stood silent in the corner but I could see them nod in agreement.

It was nice to have all my friends around me in support. Hinata held my hand, her cousin Neji was a jerk. Kankuro and Temari's brother Gaara was homicidal and hated them, Ino was –well- Ino. Everyone else was awesome too, all had problems and we all supported each other. That was life. You had to go with it and keep moving or else it would trample you underfoot.

The next day wasn't as nice. I still had Advanced Art, second period, on both days. So I was stuck in the classroom with a bunch of jerks. It didn't help that the teacher was out sick and had assigned Sasori-sempai to lead the class.

Some of the people in my class besides Sasori were Deidara who liked to work with explosives and clay, Gaara who sculpted sand, Sai the ink painter, and Hinata. So most of the Advanced Art students weren't people I liked.

Most of the Akatsuki was in Art with me, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Gaara was part of another gang as was Sai. I sill didn't understand why our nice school had so many gangs, or our city did for that matter.

In art we got to do our own, self assigned, projects as long as we worked hard, did our best, and turned work in. Sasori-sempai though, was trolling in my head. He was walking around and commenting on everyone's work in his only, mean, way. It was uncalled for and I just wanted to punch him. The jerk had made Hinata cry once. This was cause enough for me to hate his ugly, rotting, guts.

"What do you want Akasuna-sensei?" I growled as he walked over to our table. If he was in charge, I might as well pretend to be polite-ish. When he couldn't see my face I rolled my eyes though, he was getting off on all this respect, I swear.

I knew he was trying to see my picture, but since I was hunched over it, he couldn't without seeming like a perv.

"Nothing." Then he walked off, score one for me and zero for him. I still can't believe there are fan girls for these people. Still.

Then he left to pester Deidara. I almost feel sorry for him, but he looks like a male Ino and Ino doesn't appreciate that.

"Ludicrous!" Was the shout as class ended and I ran out. "Lu-di-chris!" It was sure entertaining to hear the shouts of outrage behind me, very entertaining.

I ducked and weaved through the mid-day crush of people staining our school's hallways. In some places it was so crowded it was hard to breath and others had wide open ranges of free space. Sometimes it seriously scared me – our school was like a random creepy place with ghostly happenings at times.

"What happening now Sakura?" Temari asked as I arrived at our lunch table.

"Mooching food." Chojii joked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Suuuuure, that's likely."

I laughed. After all it was normally me having food mooched off of.

The people I sat with at lunch could be very _sketchy... _

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The only other interesting thing that happened was that Yamato-sensei had caught and stopped Karin from molesting Sasuke. It was entertaining to say the least.

When we got home though, Mother made me pack. Father had already bought our new house and we were moving in that weekend. Not a pleasant thought.

I got to fall asleep that night on my mattress on the floor wondering what the next day would bring…

After all life is like a Fruit Cake, you never know what's in it or how it will turn out, you can only hope for the best.

AN: Nobody got the quote. It was "I DIED THAT DAY!" From Princess Bride. Poll on my profile and should the Akatsuki be completely evil or no? My kitten Fruit Cake was on my lap, purring and being affectionate (really weird for her) the entire time I was writing this, so the name fits, no?


End file.
